BIGSTAR : Compagnon de voyage
by jaysher
Summary: Les garçons du groupe BIGSTAR traversent le pays en car, afin de se rendre à une représentation. Au fond du véhicule, Rae Hwan et Ba Ram se livrent à une bien étrange conversation.


Compagnon de voyage.

Je regarde mon compagnon de voyage : un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Nous sommes actuellement en route pour une ville de Corée afin de faire la promotion de notre dernier titre et le chemin est encore bien long. Personnellement, si je devais m'écouter, je pense que je fermerai les yeux pour me reposer un peu mais d'après le chauffeur du car, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Malgré cette information qui pourrait nous soulager, je sais que ces paroles ne sont que des mensonges. De toute façon, encore heureux que Ba Ram soit à mes côtés et qu'il discute avec moi car sinon, ce voyage m'aurait paru durer une éternité.

Etant assis contre l'une des vitres du véhicule, je détourne mon regard de celui de mon ami et j'ose risquer un œil à l'extérieur. La ville que nous traversons actuellement n'est pas particulièrement jolie et j'ai hâte qu'on traverse la campagne afin de profiter de la verdure que sait nous offrir mère nature. Néanmoins, depuis quelques minutes, nous discutons mon camarade et moi de choses et d'autres et je lui suis reconnaissant de m'accorder un minimum d'attention. Les autres garçons qui composent notre groupe sont installés à l'avant du car et sont occupés à chahuter ou à écouter de la musique. Quant à nous, Ba Ram et moi, nous sommes assis sur deux sièges qui sont l'un à côté de l'autre, presque tout au fond du véhicule.

Jusqu'à présent, le rappeur ne me parlait pas trop et je dois avouer que je ne fournissais aucun effort de mon côté. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas ou que je ne le trouve pas intéressant, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de calme pour me préparer au concert qu'on va donner. Bon, la prestation ne durera pas longtemps mais je ferais tout mon possible pour donner le meilleur de soi. J'aime ce que je fais, j'aime les garçons avec qui je partage cette aventure et si on me proposait de recommencer ma vie, je sais que je ne ferais rien pour changer l'actuelle. Par contre, j'ignore ce qu'il en est concernant mes partenaires de scènes.

Alors que je continue à regarder le paysage, Ba Ram se lance dans une conversation afin d'attirer mon attention.

« Nom d'un coréen non bridé, j'en ai trop marre de devoir attendre alors que j'ai hâte de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Suite à cette expression un peu étrange, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je me pose immédiatement des questions. Depuis quand s'exprime-t-il de cette façon ?

« C'est nouveau cette façon de parler ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Oui. En fait, je m'amuse à créer de nouvelles expressions et j'avoue que celle que je viens de prononcer était intéressante.

\- Désolé de ne pas partager ton avis Ba Ram. »

Là encore, de l'interrogation doit se lire sur mon visage car je ne comprends pas ce besoin qu'a mon ami pour s'amuser ainsi. Est-ce pour nous prouver son intelligence ? Si c'est de cela dont il s'agit, l'artiste n'a vraiment pas besoin d'agir ainsi pour que l'on sache de quoi il est capable intellectuellement parlant. Alors que mon visage se tourne vers la vitre du car, mon camarade continue de se montrer bavard mais cette fois, il prend bien soin de ne pas hausser le ton.

« Tu sais que tu es le garçon que j'apprécie le plus dans notre bande Rae Hwan ?

\- Ha bon ? Dis-je, surpris.

\- Ouais et j'avais besoin d'un moment comme celui-ci pour te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que les autres interprètent de travers ce que je viens de t'avouer.

\- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient agi ainsi. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à interpréter dans ce que tu viens de dire, si ? »

Ba Ram continue de me sourire mais ne dit rien de supplémentaire. A ce silence, je m'interroge une nouvelle fois et je sens le besoin d'aller au fond des choses. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que mon compagnon ne me dit pas tout et du coup, je me demande à quel point il m'apprécie.

« Tu peux répondre s'il te plaît ?

\- Je ne préfère pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. »

Pour qu'il me dise cela, c'est parce que la nature de ses sentiments est beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais. A cause de son silence, j'ai bien une petite idée en tête sur la véracité de ce qu'il ressent pour moi mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper. De plus, je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir car nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble et forcément, la proximité et le manque des proches jouent beaucoup sur ce que nous ressentons.

« Tu sais, si tu ressens quelque chose de plus fort envers moi qu'une simple amitié, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirais rien à personne.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime bien aussi et forcément, je ne cherche pas à causer des problèmes aux gens que j'apprécie beaucoup.

\- C'est gentil mais à quel point m'apprécies-tu ?

\- Si tu trouvais le courage de me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi, il se pourrait bien que je récompense ton audace d'une certaine façon.

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est à toi de le découvrir. »

Cette fois, c'est à moi de lui sourire mais si je le fais, c'est pour le convaincre de mes bonnes intentions. Est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour lui forcer la main sans pour autant qu'il soit obligé de se confier réellement ? En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire, si jamais il décide de le faire, je sais par avance que j'accepterai cette vérité malgré sa nature. Allez Ba Ram, fais-moi confiance sinon, j'aurais le droit de me poser des questions sur cette appréciation.

« Oui… Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. »

Parvient à m'avouer mon partenaire de scène tout en ayant le visage baissé. J'imagine très bien à quel point cette confession a dû lui sembler difficile mais maintenant qu'il s'est jeté à l'eau, impossible pour lui de faire machine arrière. Alors qu'il n'ose plus bouger, je souhaite en savoir un peu plus et c'est pour cette raison que je poursuis cette conversation.

« Et tu es capable de me dire ce que tu ressens véritablement pour moi ? »

En guise de réponse, Ba Ram se contente de hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre dans ses révélations.

« En fait, j'ignore moi-même ce que je ressens exactement pour toi mais lorsque tu es près de moi, je suis heureux. J'aime ta présence, ton caractère, tu es aussi bien touchant qu'attachant et puis bon, on ne va pas se mentir mais tu es beau gosse. »

Suite à ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Bien sûr, je veille à ne pas me montrer trop bruyant afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de nos amis mais sur le coup, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me contenir. Lorsque je redeviens sérieux, je présente mes excuses à celui qui se tient sur ma gauche et adorablement, celui-ci les accepte sans le moindre souci. Continuant de maintenir son regard sur ses cuisses, le garçon m'interroge.

« Puis-je avoir ma récompense ?

\- Bien sûr mais attend deux petites secondes s'il te plaît. »

Aussitôt, je me dresse sur mon siège et risque un œil sur l'avant du véhicule. Les trois garçons sont devenus calmes et le chauffeur continue de se montrer prudent en gardant son regard rivé sur la route qu'il vient d'emprunter. Une fois rassuré, je m'installe correctement sur mon siège et je m'autorise quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Je préfère te prévenir avant, commençai-je. Mais ta récompense risque beaucoup de t'étonner.

\- A ce point ?

\- Ouais mais tout d'abord, penses-tu que tes sentiments seront toujours là si je te dis que je suis …

\- … Que tu es … ?

\- Pervers. »

Sur le coup, Ba Ram ne me dit rien et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Désormais, c'est à son tour de se montrer interrogateur suite à mes propos et j'espère en avoir dit suffisamment pour que sa curiosité s'en retrouve titillée.

« Pervers à quel point ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, disons que je me suis déjà masturbé en pensant à toi, un soir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais et sache que s'est venu très vite d'ailleurs. »

Je me permets de sourire afin de rendre ce moment plus agréable car j'ignore si mon compagnon est du genre décontracté sur ce sujet ou son contraire. Je ne tiens pas à le faire fuir mais je ne tiens pas à lui dissimuler ce trait de caractère que j'arrive pourtant à passer sous silence. Néanmoins, s'il veut qu'on partage des moments forts, je me dois de me montrer honnête avec lui.

« Pour répondre à ta question, poursuit le rappeur. Mes sentiments en ton égard n'ont pas changé. »

Et ce que je viens d'entendre me fait vraiment plaisir. Visiblement, ce qu'il ressent pour moi est d'une nature plutôt pure alors que pour ma part, j'aurais tendance à me montrer impatient. Ouais, j'ai envie de brûler les étapes car cela fait trop longtemps que je me retiens en ce qui le concerne. Voyons voir s'il va accepter ma proposition ou au contraire, la refuser.

« Ta récompense est ici, si tu en as envie. »

A ce moment, je me permets de prendre la main la plus proche de Ba Ram dans le seul but de la poser sur mon entrejambe. Pour le moment, celui-ci se repose mais si mon soupirant se montre doué, il se pourrait bien que certaines réactions se fassent sentir rapidement. Sans trop tarder, je retire ma main de la sienne et j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Comme pour m'assurer de sa motivation, je tourne mon visage vers le sien et le voilà qu'il me parle à voix basse.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ici ?

\- Ben oui. De toute façon, les autres sont devant et j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation qu'ils sont actuellement dans les bras de Morphée. Il y a juste le chauffeur qui pourrait nous griller mais bon, un conducteur de bus qui regarde ailleurs que devant lui, professionnellement parlant, c'est limite.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis bon, tu es du genre discret ou plutôt expressif ?

\- Là, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre et pour être honnête avec toi, c'est la première fois que je le fais avec un garçon.

\- Pareil. »

Et je suis ravi d'entendre cette information le concernant. De toute façon, je ne vois pas du tout avec qui il aurait pu le faire bien que je ne remets pas en cause le capital séduction des autres garçons qui composent notre bande. Donc, Ba Ram et moi sommes au même niveau. Aucune expérience dans ce domaine alors qu'on vient tout juste de s'avouer notre attirance commune. Enfin, quand je veux dire nous, c'est surtout mon ami. Toutefois, moi, je cherche à lui faire comprendre qu'il y a vraiment possibilité. Cependant, un mystère reste encore entier mais je pense obtenir la réponse le jour où nous passerons véritablement aux choses sérieuses.

Pour l'heure, on va se contenter de ce qui va se passer et sincèrement, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'on le fasse ailleurs que dans ce car ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Oui car j'étais loin de m'imaginer que notre première fois se ferait ici. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche non plus.

\- De toute façon, quand tu vas la voir, tu vas bien comprendre qu'elle n'est pas faite pour les bouches de ce genre. »

Je me permets cette petite touche d'humour et bizarrement, Ba Ram comprend mon allusion et rigole avec moi. Dès que l'atmosphère devient plus paisible entre nous deux, mon soupirant se lance enfin à l'action. Tout d'abord, il commence à presser mon vêtement à l'endroit où j'ai posé sa main afin de sentir ce que je lui dissimule. Le garçon renouvelle l'opération plus d'une fois et à force, mon sexe s'éveille enfin. Pour mieux connaître ses formes, l'artiste n'hésite plus et le prend contre sa paume, en fermant sa main de moitié.

Par moment, il imprime un mouvement de va-et-vient à celle-ci et de mon côté, j'attends désespérément que l'action débute réellement. Lorsque mon ami se décide, celui-ci s'attaque à l'ouverture de l'unique bouton de mon jeans et ensuite, le voilà qu'il attrape la languette de ma fermeture éclair. Dès que les accès sont ouverts, Ba Ram peut apercevoir une bosse déformer mon caleçon bleuté et à partir de ce moment, je devine qu'on va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour être sûr que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, je regarde une dernière fois à l'avant du véhicule et lorsque je suis rassuré, je m'installe correctement sur mon siège. Bien sûr, lors de mes mouvements, les caresses de mon camarade furent un peu plus difficiles à prodiguer mais désormais, le problème est réglé.

Comme pour mieux savourer l'instant agréable qui se prépare, je m'enfonce davantage sur mon siège et là, j'attends. Mon futur amant a dû comprendre la raison d'un tel acte et le voilà en train de glisser les doigts de sa main sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi pour s'emparer de ce qui se cache à l'intérieur mais non, ses doigts commencent à ramener l'élastique vers mes jambes dans un but bien précis. Forcément, une fois débarrasser de sa prison de tissus, ma verge exprime pleinement son excitation et l'impatience s'exprime de mes lèvres.

« Vas-y Ba Ram, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. »

J'évite de croiser son regard de peur de le voir mal à l'aise suite à ce que je viens de lui dire. A mon avis, j'ai dû passer pour un vrai pervers et il doit se demander si je veux que du sexe ou bien plus le concernant. La réponse est la seconde mais pour l'heure, j'ai vraiment envie de passer à l'acte avec sa participation. Très vite, l'homme s'empare de ma verge en érection, la masturbe lentement et lorsqu'il n'y tient plus, se penche au-dessus pour glisser le gland entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, je ferme mes yeux et je déguste ce délicieux contact qui s'opère entre nos corps.

Enfin, je sens sa langue s'amuser sur l'extrémité de mon sexe et je ne mets pas très longtemps à gémir pour la toute première fois. Là encore, je ne peux me permettre de le faire véritablement. Je ne tiens pas à éveiller la curiosité de ceux qui se trouvent à l'avant du véhicule et du coup, je vais devoir apprendre à être un peu plus discret. Désormais, dès que je ressens du plaisir, je veille à me pincer les lèvres à l'aide de mes dents afin d'étouffer mes expressions. Pour le moment, c'est la seule méthode que j'ai trouvée mais si j'avais eu un coussin sous la main, j'aurais opté pour cette façon.

Soudain, je ressens le besoin de me montrer tendre et je n'hésite pas à promener mes doigts sur la chevelure du rappeur. Celui-ci continue son œuvre et s'il continue ainsi durant les secondes qui vont arriver, je pense que je serais incapable de résister à la délivrance plus longtemps. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être une bonne chose car de cette manière, aucun risque d'être surpris par les autres si Ba Ram et moi finissons à temps. De plus, j'ignore comment réagiraient nos amis s'ils devaient nous trouver dans cette situation et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Leur amitié m'est précieuse et je sais de suite dans quel état je serais si je devais les perdre.

Sur le coup, je me laisserais bien mon esprit s'égarer dans ce genre de pensées mais je ne dois pas oublier que je suis en train de recevoir une gâterie digne de ce nom. Si je ressens le besoin de vagabonder mentalement, cela pourrait indiquer que je m'ennuie mais il n'en est rien. D'ailleurs, mon sexe n'a pas perdu de sa vigueur et cette constatation me soulage car je ne me voyais pas me justifier auprès de mon délicieux partenaire. Alors que ce dernier poursuit dans cette séance bienfaitrice, je sens de la chaleur monter le long de ma verge. Je sais ce que cela signifie et je dois prévenir mon amant pour qu'il puisse se retirer.

« Ca vient Ba Ram. »

Alors que je m'attendais à le voir libérer mon sexe de sa bouche, celui-ci ne change pas de comportement. Je n'ose croire qu'il me fasse un si beau cadeau et forcément, je ne vais pas me retenir. Quand ma semence se libère sur sa langue, j'ai besoin de mordre dans la manche de mon sweat pour tenter d'étouffer mes râles mais c'est tellement bon que la tâche s'en retrouve ardue. Quand mes testicules se sont entièrement vidées, Ba Ram abandonne mon organe et se positionne correctement sur son siège tout en me regardant. Alors que je range tranquillement mon membre dans mon sous-vêtement, je constate que mon ami me sourit tendrement et je ne prive pas pour lui rendre la même expression.

Une fois que mes vêtements ont retrouvé leur place initiale, j'entends la voix du chauffeur résonner dans les haut-parleurs se situant de part et d'autre du véhicule. Celui-ci nous indique qu'il va devoir emprunter une déviation et que notre voyage s'en retrouvera prolongé de deux heures supplémentaires. Alors que j'allais gueuler mon mécontentement, Ba Ram m'adresse ces quelques mots :

« Et dire que le voyage ne fait que commencer. »

Bien sûr, m'imaginant ce qui pourrait bien se passer entre nous deux au sein de ce car, je retrouve très vite mon calme et me lance aussitôt dans des caresses sur mon amoureux.


End file.
